Knowing Him
by The-Janto-Shipper
Summary: Set after Countrycide. Jack realises that he doesn't know Ianto very well and decides to change that. The events in Cyberwoman never occurred and Lisa did not exist.


Authors Note: This is my first story and it was proofread by my best friend. All mistakes that are left are mine. Correction and constructive criticism is appreciated.

* * *

The tea boy. Ianto. Why do we even call him that, he mostly makes coffee nowadays. I watch him as he bustles around the hub feeling slightly like I'm intruding, Ianto always looks at his most peaceful either in the archives or when cleaning. I sent everyone home early including him about three hours ago now, after the latest events you would have thought he would want to be home resting. Maybe this is his way of coping, just to act normally and like nothing happened. I need to make sure that he takes some time for himself to just relax soon. I hope he knows that I'm here if he needs to talk. Owen is out getting drunk; his usual coping method. Tosh is most likely at home playing with her computers and Gwen is probably at home with Rhys. He insists on staying. Such a workaholic.

Surely he must notice that I'm staring at him soon; he looks so handsome, never mussed or messy, always the epitome of perfection. Different to when we set off for the countryside, he showered and changed when we got back. Crisp black suit with a neatly ironed light blue shirt and a crimson tie. Beautiful. It's my favourite suit surely the tightest one that he owns and certainly the best. Finally I'm spotted gazing at him, glancing up with a blush he offers me a smile and a shout of "coffee sir?" I smile and respond the affirmative. As if I could resist his coffee. He doesn't know how those gorgeous welsh vowels floating around the hub effect me. I long to hear them and often find myself making up excuses and calling him up to my office to just listen to his voice when I'm stressed.

I need to get to know him better. I feel the need to know him better and to understand him. Right first task, get to know him better. I begin to head downstairs to do just that when I am startled by his appearance at my side; thankfully not startled enough to draw my gun but even so he detects it. How can he know me so well when I hardly know him. He passed me the mug of steaming coffee with a soft utterance of "there you go sir" I reply with a fond look and a "thank you". Sipping the coffee it tastes heavenly as per usual. Inviting the great coffee maker to sit with me I feel a sense of joy when he agrees straight away, I was certain that I would have to pry him away from his work.

When he complies and sits next to me, so close that I can smell him; honey and cinnamon mixed with one other thing that I cannot identify . I inhale slowly then inform him of the conclusion that I would like to know him better and my intentions to remedy the situation by asking him questions. When he agrees timidly I decide to start off slowly and ease him into the questions by asking him about his favourite colour, when he responds with "blue" I immediately decide on the next question. "What is your favourite piece of clothing?" He responds straight away almost on autopilot "your coat" as soon as he says it blushes red and ducks his head as if he's regretting his answer. I smirk wickedly and purr "oh really?" He just blushes even more taking a sip of coffee so that he doesn't have to respond.

Storing the information away for future knowledge I move on "what do you do in your free time?" His blush slowly fades and he looks up at me with a cute grin. "I like to read, all sorts really nothing in-particular, I like to go running and I love to watch Sherlock." Well at least now I know what to buy him for Christmas. I decide I want to see him blush again so I ask him "What was the name of your last girlfriend?" And as predicted he blushes and turns his head muttering softly under his breath "I haven't had one sir." What? Ianto has never had a girlfriend? Ever? "Surely there has got to be someone" I reply incredulous. "There was and his name was Aaron" His? I must be dreaming. There might be a possibility of a relationship here beyond friendship. I try not to let my happiness show I don't want to make him think that I am happy that he split up with his boyfriend but I desperately want to know why. "You don't have to answer this, but why did you split up?" I venture timidly. He responds with a sad smile and "We had a fight, he said that he couldn't deal with all of the secrecy and late nights that come with the job. And didn't believe that I was working in a tourist office for such long days. I couldn't lie to him any longer so I ended it. It's better this way, Tosh is right we all need someone who understands and he just didn't. Sorry you don't want to hear me ramble on all night" I long to tell him how much I love hearing him talk but I refrain thinking about the day he's had so I just respond with "I wouldn't be asking questions if I didn't want answers.". He just nods.

I understand that he won't want to talk about it but I feel the need to show him that I'm here for him so I ask "How are you, recent events considered? And don't lie to me. I don't mind if you choose not to answer but don't lie" he just looks at me seemingly amazed that I'm asking and murmurs "Why do you care?" Slightly shocked my response is delayed "I care about you Ianto, I want to make sure you are ok" the sincere look in my eyes must have triggered something in him because he's now sat in front of me sobbing. Immediately I move to comfort him, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer to lean on my chest I mumble soothing things into his ear till he stops crying. He tries to pull away most likely embarrassed but I don't let him move, just holding him. He mumbles into my chest that he's 'ok now', I don't believe that at all so I continue to hold him. I hear him say "Were you scared?" "Of course I was scared the thought of you being hurt..." I trail off when I realise exactly what I said. He looks up at me once again shocked and I curse myself. Ianto's not stupid that's part of why he's so special to me and now he's figured it out he must have thought all that flirting was just me being me. Thankfully he decides not to talk about it and tilting his head back he just queries "Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone" he sounds so lost and I can't resist I gently kiss the top of his head before whispering "Yes". I hold him till he falls asleep then move him down to my room, place him on the bed and get in beside him holding him as he slept. He'll be fine tonight but I don't doubt that we will be having the conversation about my earlier comment when he wakes up in the morning. I pull him even closer on my bunk and then drift off into sleep next to my beautiful Welshman.


End file.
